Spin the Bottle
by AngelWarriors
Summary: An innocent matchmaking suggestion to play a game, and we have a cheater folks. Noctis x Stella


****

Spin the Bottle

**Pairing: Stella/Noctis**  
**Warnings/Spoilers: None**  
**Author Note: I probably wrote this March of 2010, and I posting it at the end of the year. Odd. Updated with Names of Noct's friends. **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

Sometimes Prompto can come up with the craziest ideas.

Or maybe it was just the alcohol talking considering the fact that he was now waving a now empty beer bottle in his hand

He couldn't help but to wonder if he is drunk, which would be slightly embarrassing if he was. But then again Prompto could never hold his liquor.

But to suggest spin the bottle?

He could already see his matchmaking mind work even if he was drunk. He knows that him and the others more in particularly  
Gladiolus were already trying to match make him and Stella who only recently joined their group a couple of weeks ago.

Although she has only spent two weeks with them, he can tell that she was pretty much like a younger sister to them.  
The little sister that they want to see with their best friend, although he can't deny the fact that he was attracted towards the woman.

She was beautiful, with golden locks and bright blue eyes. She was strong as well both physically and mentally. Although he silently supposes you have to be strong on both sides when dealing with people who can see the light of Etro.

While being able to see the light does enhance your physical abilities allowing them to summon swords among other abilities such as teleportation and greater speed. The down side of things you also have nightmares and can hear the dead speaking to you.

He supposes that he always been drawn to the blonde female in some form of way, ever since the two of them first met a year and a half ago. Although he hardly needs to his friends play matchmaker between him between Stella.

He slightly noticed the fact that Stella was blushing lightly as Prompto tried to get her to play the game. Apparently she isn't too fond of the idea either.

Of course knowing Prompto she is the one who is going to have spin the bottle and whoever it lands upon on she would have to kiss. She is the one who would have to do the kissing, because it was pretty much four guys and one girl. He silently knows that she had figured out Prompto plan as well and his matchmaker mind to set her up with him.

He can already see that he roped Ignis into playing with them from the annoyed expression on the older man's face already sitting at the rounded table. He vaguely wondered if Prompto had somehow made a deal with him or blackmailed him in participating in this game.

As for Gladiolus he would probably agree with Prompto right off the back especially if it deals with matchmaking. Although he has always been slightly more mature on addressing the issue than Prompto, but he can see him smirking from his spot next to Ignis drinking a glass of beer.

Waiting for the other people to join the table.

More particularly him and Stella, considering all of this was pretty much Prompto's plan so naturally he would participating. He supposes he would participate if Stella decides to join in and from the looks of things he can tell that she was slowly giving into Prompto request to play.

Although not before adding a glass of red wine, probably thinking that is going to be a little bit tispy if she was going to go through with this.

"You'll play as well right, Noct," he questions smirking lightly. Obviously moving on to him to play the game.

"You do realize this is a game is so juvenile?" Stella sauswhen the two of them finally approaching the table. He instantly moves to take the seat next to her. "I mean thirteen year old girls play it at birthday parties."

"Well Prompto is already kid so he should feel right at home," Gladiolus replies lifting the glass up to his lips, smirking at male blonde.

The blonde slightly narrows his eyes at him, "do you want to say that again Gladiolus?"

"Just spin the bottle Stel," Ignis replies. Obviously wanting to get this over with and go to bed, they do have continue their journey tomorrow.

Stella nods before moving to spin the empty bottle in the middle of the table, and slightly watching the bottle spin on the wooden table.

Slightly anticipating on who the bottle would stop at, and in the back of her mind wonders if Promoto's and the others plans would work in setting her up with Noctis.

Watching the bottle pass Gladiolus, then Ignis, then Noctis, Prompto, Gladiolus, Ignis, and finally stopping at Noctis.

She blushes lightly, but none of the less moved to face him seeing a warm blush rise on his cheeks, as she moved closer to him. Pressing her lips against his in a soft chaste kiss, and she could almost feel the sparks and passion between them. He instantly moved a hand to cup at her face in his hands deepen the kiss.

And she can hear the snickering moments that Prompto and Gladiolus was giving them, "saying something along the lines. It was only supposed to be a peck on the lips."

She blushes lightly before pulling away her cheeks a soft pink color, before moving to spin the bottle again. That was somewhat the deal considering Stella was the only female participating she would be the one spinning the bottle.

She was honestly slightly surprised when the bottle landed on Noctis again and again. Not that she was necessary complaining or anything. She found herself enjoying the soft touch of his lips against hers but it slightly seemed like that the bottle was fixed on Noctis or something.

Almost as if he was using powers to make sure it landed on him.

Apparently he wasn't the only one that considering Prompto instantly yelled, "cheater" when the bottle landed on Noctis for the fifth time.

Noctis just smirks but making no comment on the matter, Prompto instantly stood up pointing a finger at him. "You are cheating aren't you?"

"I'll never tell Prompto," he replies.

"Last spin Stella," Ignis replies his lips curled into a slight smile as well. Stella instantly placed her hand on the bottle and allowing it to spin. Unsurprisingly it landed on Noctis as well, and almost on slight instinct moved to press a soft kiss against his lips.

"Think we should make sure Noct doesn't sneak off to Stel's room," Prompto whispers somewhat loudly to Gladiolus.

"We can still here you Prompto," Noctis calls after his two friends, but none of the lacing his fingers through Stella's.

"Whoops sorry," he calls back, but none of the less smirking lightly. No doubt pleased with himself that his matchmaking ways worked between him and Stella.

He somewhat finds himself grateful to his blonde haired friend.

-the end


End file.
